


Trouble

by LesbianAdam (Bugsoda)



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Finals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Homophobia, I've never read homer's odyssey and it shows, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsoda/pseuds/LesbianAdam
Summary: Adam moved to a new school at the beginning of the year, but it's not until finals roll around that Adam realizes he might want to stick around.





	Trouble

There was no doubt Mr. Harvey’s history class was Adam’s least favorite class and he was extremely grateful to not need any more history credits after this year. Nevertheless before Adam could be free of the weird teacher’s clutches he had to complete the final project. Any final project by itself is would be nerve-wracking, but this project was especially horrific. For the first time over the the course of the school year there was a group project was assigned. 

It’s not like Adam hated other people he just preferred working on his own rather than with a group of strangers. He would just work with friends, but there was a slight problem with that. Adam didn’t have friends. This was is first year at Hollow High and it was one of the worst years he’s lived. After being expelled from his old school for getting into a fight he was transferred uptown to Hollow High. Where he had no friends, not that he had many at his old school, here he was completely isolated knowing no one. The only people he could think of calling his friends were a couple of his soccer team mates and the head cheerleader, so when Mr. Harvey called for everyone to get in a group of three. Adam sat alone.

“Adam do you not have a group.” called the teacher from across the room because of course he fucking did. As the teacher strutted across the room kids started to stare he was the only person without a group.The collective stares stung as others judged him. Adam wanted to be just about anywhere else in the world at this point when a feminine voice called out.

“No he’s with us.” Adam turned to see a girl that was usually quiet all he knew of her was that her name was Mira and that she was smart. Next to her was a redhead who did not appear happy about his friend’s outburst, Adam couldn’t place his name. Maybe he should pay a bit more attention to his classmates.   
Mr. Harvey raised an eyebrow at Mira then turned to Adam giving him a look of disbelief. This guy must have it out for him.

“Uhh...yeah I’m working with them,” he mumbled getting out of his seat to join Mira and the clearly annoyed redhead.  
Mr. Harvey went on with the lesson assigning each group with a topic and how they will present said subject. Overall the guidelines were extremely vague and left room for creativity or failure as was customary with the odd teacher. Adam’s group was assigned Ancient Greece. 

“You guys have any ideas?” Mira asked when they reconvened after the short lecture. 

“Maybe we could focus on Homer’s Odyssey since we read it in English,” Adam piped up finally feeling useful.

“Who put you in charge Mr. Captain of the Soccer team?” demanded the redhead who Adam had yet to learn the name of. 

“Kai! Can I talk to you, privately.” Mira interrupted before a fight could break out. Both Kai and Mira stepped away from Adam and started talking in hushed whispers.  


* * *

 

Kai was not happy to be working with Adam. And he was extremely not happy that it was Mira his best friend that had betrayed him and accepted him into the group. So what that Kai never actually talked to Adam. He could tell the guy was arrogant, after all he spent his time with Reeve and Vanessa the evilest people in the world probably. He also hung out with Skeet who wasn’t as bad. Reeve wasn’t all that bad either really they’d just gotten off on the wrong foot. Vanessa though, she was a walking pile of pure judgement and hatred she bullied and blackmailed and lied. She also was Kai’s ex, but he wasn’t biased not in the least bit. Ok, maybe he was a bit biased, but things had ended badly real bad, so he was not thrilled when Mira invited her new crony and possibly her boyfriend. 

Kai knew better than to blame Mira they grew up together and there was no person on this planet more likely to help out the one lonely kid that was called out in front of the class. Kai really couldn’t blame Mira, so when she pulled him aside for being somewhat of a dick he really did feel slightly bad.

* * *

  
  
After being scolded by Mira the two sat back down and Kai spoke up, “The Odyssey sounds like a great idea.” 

The project was meant to display a subject in a creative way which knowing the history teacher could mean anything from a powerpoint a two hour musical.   
With the tiny amount of time they had to discuss the project and Adam and Kai butting heads every other minute Mira was at her wits end. She had no clue why the two refused to get along, even after talking to Kai he still stubbornly resented everything Adam said. Maybe she made a grave mistake including Adam in the group. She herself had nothing against the football star, but she didn’t want to be constantly keeping him and Kai from fighting. 

“Fine, let’s just do a powerpoint it’s the easiest option.” Adam hissed ending whatever fight he had been in with Kai and snapping Mira back into attention. Who as much as she wanted to do a simple powerpoint knew the teacher would expect more and probably lower their score.

“No, if we do Weirdie over there will probably mark us down we need to be creative.” she replied nodding to the teacher who was talking with another group.

“What about like a video game?” Kai asked catching the other’s attention. “Yeah we could do like a game and every level would be part of the Odyssey and you win by getting Odysseus back home in Athens. I can program it and you guys can do the art and write the script.”

“That’s a great idea Kai, we should do it.” Adam said. Kai ducked his head a bit at Adam’s praise. An action that probably went unnoticed to Adam, but was immediately recognizable to Mira. She knew her best friend better than anyone. She knew him and his mannerisms like they were her own. Mira knew right away that Kai “like-liked” Adam.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify the weird guy's name is Sebastian Harvey and e teaches history if you didn't pick that up. He's going to be kind of a dick in the first few chapters. If you want to updates on this fic you can follow me on tumblr my URL is adamssecondpowerisbeinggay.


End file.
